The present invention relates to a hitch carrier frame adapted to connect to a variety of vehicle hitches having adjustable swivel jacks with rotatable wheels, and a removable handle to transport the carrier frame. The swivel jacks are constructed to fold for storage.
While prior frames have provided wheels for transport, none have the combination of jacks to adjust the elevation of the frames to attach to vehicles where the hitches are at different heights, or to use as a transport wagon means. The frame not only can be used for vehicle cargo transport, but also as a table for camping trips.